Freaky Youkai
by SailorYue
Summary: During a fight Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru switch bodies, due to a curse. They have to 'walk a mile in eachothers shoes' to get their bodies back. can they do it? [Temperaary Haitus]
1. The Switch

This isn't exactly my first Inuyasha ficcie. But it's the first one I'm publishing! Please R&R. no flames!!  
--------------------------  
(Reading with a sword pointed at head): 'I do not own Inuyasha or its characters." (Sword goes away) "But I wish I did!!!"  
--------------------------  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting again. Sword to Sword, Toukijin and Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha tried to use the Bakuryuuha to push Sesshoumaru back. They both ended up jumping backwards, the swords flying, imbedding into the ground..

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha shouted, slashing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved at lightning speed, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist. He started using his poison claw, dissolving some of Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand off. The moment Inuyasha had grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand the brothers were hit with an energy that sent them both flying away from each other. They were both out cold, stunned from the blast.

Sesshoumaru woke up first. He opened his eyes, his head was slightly sore. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He stopped suddenly and stared at his hand. He was rubbing his eyes with his _left_ hand. But he knew that 1 he did not have a left arm anymore, thanks to his no good half-breed brother, and 2. it wasn't his left hand any ways. He was both surprised and confused.

He closed his eyes to regain his senses, but the seemed somewhat dimmed. He absent mindedly rubbed his hand (left) through his hair. His hand brushed against something that made his eyes snap open. He had ears on the top of his head. _Dog _ears, like Inuyasha's to be exact. He then looked down at himself, discovering he was wearing Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. Then it came to him. He was in Inuyasha's body. He looked at the figure nearby. What he saw was _himself. _

The jumped to their feet and took stock of each other (not _that_ way you dirty minded people!!)

"What the _hell_ is going on???!!!!" "Sesshoumaru"(Inuyasha) asked

"I was going to ask you the same, Inuyasha," "Inuyasha" (Sesshoumaru) stated. "Something must have happened during our battle."

"The hell something happened!! I want to know what and now!!!!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Inuyasha, yelling does not suit my body well." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, like talking monotonic does great in my body." Inuyasha retorted back.

"You think that I _want_ to be a half breed?" Sesshoumaru shouted with a sneer, "I want my body back more than you want yours!"

Inuyasha walked over to the Tetsusaiga and reached for it, yelping in pain as its anti-youkai barrier rejected him. Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother's expense. He walked over to the Tetsusaiga and slowly reached for it. He wasn't zapped by it. He picked it up and examined it. "Perhaps something good _does _come out of this" he said putting it back in it's sheath. He was practically smiling.

"That's _my_ sword" Inuyasha shouted.

"Not in that body. Now go and pick up the Toukijin." Sesshoumaru said pointing to his own fallen sword.

"Feh. You may be able to touch it, but you'll never be able to make it transform. Why don't you want the Toukijin?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to the large sword.

"As if I'd try to hurt my self in this body. The Toukijin only accepts my aura, when I was a full youkai. I seem to remember you getting sliced up by its very aura when you were a half-breed. Now that you have a full youkai body," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowing. "Assumedly only _you_'d be able to pick it up. "

After Inuyasha struggled and finally put Toukijin in its spot next to Tenseiga, the brothers looked at each other. Neither were really willing to admit what had to be done: they had to join their groups and work together, so they can get their bodies back  
---------------------------------------  
Well that's chapter 1. it's not that long, but I have a uniform way of writing chapters. 2 and a half pages of compositions notebook and I have to complete the thought. Please R&R soon. Ill get the next chappie up soon. Just give me 2 reveiws.


	2. Who's Who

Thank you guys for the reviews:  
Gea: you're my first reviewer, thank you!  
Aiffe: thanx for the insight, but that's the way I write them  
Dark-Lady-Devinity: you'll find out about Inuyasha's time in sesshy's body soon  
rose19: here's the next chapter  
---------  
Remember: Inuyasha is in Sesshoumaru's body and vise versa  
---------------

The two walked to where Rin and Jaken were, along with Aun (this is how I spell it; there are multiple variations of it). Rin was annoying Jaken. The toad couldn't lay a hand on her, for Sesshoumaru would end his life most painfully. Rin looked up and saw her master. She smiled brightly, and ran to who she thought was her lord. "Sessmomaru-samma!" She cried. Inuyasha was startled at this and took a step back. Rin stopped running, surprised at this unrecognizing.  
Jaken smirked, thinking his master had finally wanted to get rid of the girl. Which is probably why his half-breed brother was there, but his moment of happiness was soon to be spoiled.  
"Rin, I am over here" 'Inuyasha' said.  
Rin looked back and forth between the 2 inu-youkai. "Rin is confused" she stated, her face falling.  
"As am I," Jaken said walking over to 'Sesshoumaru' "What is going on milord?" the toad asked.  
"Hey, don't look at me." Inuyasha said  
Rin and Jaken looked at 'Inuyasha' then back at 'Sesshoumaru' then back at 'Inuyasha'  
"Milord?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Then that would mean that Inuyasha is…" Jaken pointed a shaky finger at 'Sesshoumaru.'  
"yep." Inuyasha said.  
Jaken then fainted.  
----------  
Eventually they were headed off to Inuyasha's group, with Inuyasha in front. Sango was the first to notice 'Sesshoumaru" coming to them. Everyone jumped up. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu, and Miroku fingered the rosary on his right hand. Shippo took cover.  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked daringly.  
Inuyasha sweat-dropped, "guys, its me!" he said holding up his hand.  
Then they noticed 'Inuyasha' walking behind him.  
Everyone looked surprisedly at him.  
Sango whispered at Miroku, "Miroku, have you ever seen such a face on Sesshoumaru?"  
"no," he whispered back. "And have you ever seen Inuyasha look so calm?"  
Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and replied "never. Something must be wrong, but what?"  
at this Kagome marched over to 'Inuyasha' and looked at his emotionless face, then went over to 'Sesshoumaru' and looked into his face. She looked surprised. She looked back at 'Inuyasha'  
"Inuyasha?" she asked pointing at 'Sesshoumaru' Inuyasha gave half a smile and nodded. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, pointing at 'Inuyasha' Sesshoumaru nodded once.  
Kagome sighed then, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" she yelled at Inuyasha.  
Sesshoumaru smirked at this, then smacked at something that was biting his neck. It was Myoga. He fluttered down to 'Inuyasha's' hand. "Inuyasha-sama," he squeaked.  
"If it ain't Myoga," Inuyasha said walking over to Sesshoumaru. "why'd you decide to show yourself this time?"  
"Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga asked, looking up at 'Sesshoumaru'  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Inuyasha snatched Myoga from Sesshoumaru and squished Myoga.  
"how'd you know ho I was, Myoga?" Inuyasha asked the squished bug.  
"I, well, uh, that is to say" Myoga stuttered.  
Inuyasha squished Myoga again. "I think you know something, so out with it, old man!"  
"yes. I agree with Inuyasha. You will tell us what has happened, old man" Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms.  
------------

Theres the second chapter. All I want is 4 reveiws.  
then ill hurry and get the next chapt up. but it may be longer cuz im also working on getting my X-mas fic up


	3. What's What

Thank you to my reviewers:

Gea: thanx again, your the first for chapter 2

Silent hanyou: Just wait till you see this chapter…

Dark-Lady-Devinity: Myoga's in so much trouble….  
---------------------  
Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha, and vise versa  
---------------------

Everyone was sitting by the fire, awaiting Myoga's story.  
"There is a legend."  
"Tell us" Kagome said.  
Myoga looked p at her. "Well, I actually only heard it once, in passing, years ago. It's actually more of a curse. Placed on youkai siblings. If the siblings fight incessantly, they are cursed to 'walk a mile in each other's shoes' and I believe the only way to return to your respectful bodies, is to resolve your differences, and cease your fighting.  
Everyone stared at Myoga. Except Jaken. He was still depressed that his master was now a half demon  
"You mean that I have to get along, and become _friends_ with that bastard?" Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Pointing is highly undignified for you, Inuyasha," he looked down at Myoga. "but for once, I agree with him."  
Myoga sighed. He didn't have anything else to say, so he hopped off, but Inuyasha caught him and gave him _quite_ a hard squish.

While Kagome went to her bag to get stuff to cook ramen, Sesshoumaru folded his arms, and thought about the recent events. But he heard Inuyasha's next comment.  
As if I want to become friends with an evil bastard" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down. He went to cross his hands but was reminded that he only had one. (XP)  
this comment ticked off Sesshoumaru, he looked at Inuyasha, which was weird, looking at himself. "As if I'd want to live my life as a half breed." He said crossing his arms.  
"Wanna make something of it?!" Inuyasha shouted  
He looked hard at Inuyasha, "as a matter of fact, I do. You may have my body, but you will never learn to control my powers, or transform, let alone use the Toukijin."  
"HA! You can't even transform the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha had stood up by now.  
The argument was starting to irritate Kagome, who was sitting between them. "Inuyasha, just SIT down, and calm down. I--"  
She stopped. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru, who since he had Inuyasha's body, he was wearing the rosaries. When Kagome said 'sit' he went _splat_ (this is so hard to write, I cant stop laughing XD).  
Kagome giggled nervously and sweat dropped. (.;) "Sorry! I forgot for a second that you guy's had switched and your now wearing the rosary"  
Sesshoumaru pushed himself up and brushed himself off. "Gee, Inuyasha." He said sarcastically, "you must love humans so much, that you let yourself be controlled by your wench." He tugged at the necklace, ad he couldn't make it move.  
Kagome's mood changed instantly at this comment. "SIT!!" Sesshoumaru went SPLAT! Again.  
"my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. If your going to be traveling with our group, you'd better learn some manners, and call us by our names!" she turned to Jaken and Rin. "Understood?" she asked them.  
Jaken's jaw dropped. Rin just smiled and nodded. (XD).  
Sesshoumaru pulled himself up again. He gave Kagome such a look of loathing, as she marched off to her bag to get out some ramen.  
About 10 minutes later, he noticed Kagome standing in front of him.  
"I was wondering if you were hungry?" she asked handing him a bowl of beef ramen. He gave her a calculating look as he took the bowl.  
Kagome went back to the group. He looked at them. Sesshoumaru shook what was now his head. Every one, except Jaken, had a bowl of ramen. Jaken had gone off to get his own food, (what do frog demons eat? Flies?)  
Inuyasha was wolfing down a bowl of ramen. Well as fast as one can with one arm. It was a bit awkward. (I bet he's starting to regret chopping it off ;p)  
Sesshoumaru ate some of the ramen. It was unlike anything he every ate. It was interesting, but a bit salty. But to avoid being 'sitted' and just because he has good manners, he ate most of it.  
after dinner, Rin fell asleep nest to Sesshoumaru. Everyone else soon went to sleep, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood watch. But soon Sesshoumaru fell into a light sleep.

Sesshoumaru awoke the next day to Inuyasha and Kagome arguing.  
"it's not like I'm gonna stay for a test, I just need supplies!" Kagome shouted  
"You have plenty of food! You don't have to go home!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sesshoumaru furrowed (Inuyasha's) brow, at hearing his voice abused like that.  
"Yeah, only a week's worth." Kagome retorted. "But ramen and potato chip crumbs aren't a healthy diet for an 8 year old girl!"  
Miroku read Sesshoumaru's questioned look. "They get like this every time Kagome needs to return to her own time."  
"Her own time?"  
"It's kinda hard to explain, but once and a while Kagome needs to go to her home and get supplies. Her non perishable foods and medical supplies.  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the arguing couple. Even though Inuyasha had his body, Kagome had managed to look more menacing. He walked over to them.  
"Believe me. If I could, I'd have Kaede put a rosary around your neck. Which I'd remove once things are back to normal." She added when she saw Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha, control yourself. Such anger is unbecoming. Especially in _my_ body." He said. He turned to Kagome. "I agree with the woman. If she needs supplies, food for Rin, then she should go."  
"Ok. It's settled then. Let me just clean up breakfast."

There was a slight problem with getting to Kaede's village. Kirara can hold 3 adult sized people, Aun could hold 4. So Kagome, Inuyasha and sango rode Kirara, Sesshoumaru Miroku and a very sullen Jaken rode Aun, and Rin rode a ballooned Shippo. Shippo was very nervous though, because if anything should happen to Rin, he'd have to face Sesshoumaru's wrath.  
So they were headed of to Kaede's village.

---------

So there's chapter three. (looks up at it) wow. It's a long one. All I want is 5 reviews and ill put the next chapter up. Cya later!


	4. Secret of the Sword

I am so sorry it has taken me so long updating. I finaly found the missing pages so here's the next chapter.  
Thank you, all of my reviewers.  
Dark-Lady-Devinity- just wait till you see the next couple chapters…  
Meep- hey I'm a die-hard Sesshy fan too, but how else are the brothers ever going to stop their constant fighting?  
Viper(the strange)  
Gea  
Raven  
Thank you all.

* * *

Remember: Inuyasha is in Sesshy's body, and Sesshoumaru is in Inu's body

* * *

During the trip to Kaede's village, Miroku explained Kagome's situation the best he could.  
They soon arrived at Inuyasha's forest (in case you don't know, that's what it's called).  
They soon discovered a problem. When Inuyasha, being in Sesshoumaru's body, jumped in the well ahead of Kagome, he couldn't pass through.  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha was not very happy. This meant that Sesshoumaru, being in Inuyasha's body, would have to go.  
"Look," Kagome said, climbing in the well. "Just give us 3 hours, alright?" she jumped in. Sesshoumaru looked down the well and saw that she had vanished. He hoped in after and found him self in Kagome's time.  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into Kagome's house. Her mom greeted them. "hi Kagome! Hello Inuyasha!"  
Kagome sweat dropped. "um, actually mom, something happened to Inuyasha and his brother. So this is Sesshoumaru. While Kagome explained what kind of foods she would need, Sesshoumaru looked around the room. At the toaster, microwave, oven, and the lights were some of the things that made him wonder. He could barely suppress his amazement. (;P)  
Kagome's mom went out the grocery store.  
During the next couple hours, Kagome took a bath, changed her clothes and gathered some supplies. While she was loading up her bag she looked out the window. Sesshoumaru was practicing with the Tetsusaiga. which still wouldn't transform. Kagome was amazed at his swordsmanship.  
Sesshoumaru stared along the blade. "Tetsusaiga, I am finally able to wield you, yet you refuse to transform. Why?" he thought. He sighed, and with a flourish he sheathed it. He then realized he had an audience.  
"Still can't make it transform, huh?" Kagome asked.  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. "no"  
"I can tell you how. It's actually easy. Here, take it back out."  
Skeptically, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
"Now, think about Rin."  
"Rin?"  
"Yes. You care about her, right?"  
Sesshoumaru looked surprised for a moment. Then he regained his composure and nodded once.  
"Well, think about protecting her if she were in danger."  
Sesshoumaru thought about this a moment. The Tetsusaiga pulsated, which surprised him. He thought about the time Naraku kidnapped Rin, and what he would do if he had had the Tetsusaiga. It flashed and transformed.  
"That's it?" he asked Kagome.  
Kagome smiled softly, thinking 'it's easier teaching him, then it was Inuyasha' Thinking about how she tried to tell Inuyasha the secret, when all he could think about is using the sword to win jewel shards and annihilate demons.  
"Yes," she continued "but, it goes a bit deeper. To unleash the full power of the Tetsusaiga, you have to think about protecting others. People you might not know, or even care about. By wishing to save them, you can unleash the full power of the Tetsusaiga. "  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, amazed at her knowledge. Then Kagome's mom came up the stairs, lugging several bags of groceries. Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword. Suddenly one of the handles of the grocery bag broke, and with amazing speed, Sesshoumaru caught it before it hit the pavement. It was Kagome's turn to be surprised.  
Sesshoumaru carried the bag inside and placed it on the counter.  
"Why thank you In—I mean Sesshoumaru" Kagome's mom said brightly. "Kagome, I hope I got what you needed: canned veggies, canned fruits, canned stews, and canned juices instead of soda. I also got more antidote for poisonous bites for your friend Miroku"  
Sesshoumaru watched and Kagome and her mom repacked her bag. Kagome took out all her textbooks except for her English notebook.  
Once it was packed, it was obviously quite heavy, so Sesshoumaru swung it over his shoulder. Together, he and Kagome went to the well, and jumped in together.

* * *

On the other side, very irritated, Inuyasha was pacing. He had tried again to pass through the well several times (17 to be exact), and had obviously failed. His arm rested on the hilt of Toukijin.  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru lept out of the well and set the bag down. Then he lifted Kagome out.  
"Get your damn hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.  
As Sesshoumaru set Kagoe down, she rolled her eyes.  
"Relax, Inuyasha! I told you we'd be back at 2:30."  
Inuyasha looked ast the watch in his hand. "Well it's past 2:30!" Kagome had taught the hanyou-turned taiyoukai how to tell time.  
Kagome looked at her own watch. "So we're 15 minutes late! So what! Let's just go back to the village and spend the night. We'll head out tomorrow, OK? Maybe I _will_ ask Kaede to put a collar around your neck." She mumbled, heading to the village. Sesshoumaru picked up the backpack, smirking, leaving Inuyasha speechless.

* * *

Well, there it is. After a long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter in asap. You'll love it! Well, TTFN! 


	5. Tempus Haitus

So sorry to those who have me on their watch list. I will not be updating this story for a while :( several things come into the reason for this:

1 i lost the original, meaning that id have to conitune straight from scratch. something im not a fan of.

2. ive lost interest in inuyasha COMPLETEY!. i have no idea how that happened. i guess missing too many episodes made me jsut stop watching it all together (im still a fan, just not interested at the moment)

3. ive come into a new anime, Tsubasa Chronicle. my mindset being on that one, makes it tricky switching backl and forth especialy because...

4 im comming up with loads of ideas for TRC. (tsubasa reservoir chronicle) and one i plan on posting really soon. i cant go back and forth between the ideas or else theyll "contaminate" eachother and the stroies would get mixed and messecd up,.

so again, im sorry to those 11 people watching for this story. THIS one wont be updated for a very long time. Please forgieve me. In the mean time, keep an eye out for my TRC fic "Love Bites" (its a kurofai ;) )


End file.
